On call
by fairygirl90
Summary: Thanks to Erza Lucy has a job right out of high school, but is this job really what she wants? Especially since all the other employees are kind of crazy. If only that pink haired idiot would stop paying so much attention to her she might actually be able to think straight. First fan fic ever please be nice lol. Rated T just in case, may change. I do NOT own Fairy Tail in anyway.
1. Chapter 1

On Call

Lucy's POV

Lucy shook her head and pushed a button on her phone before looking at the red haired woman in front of her, "Hey Erza." She said. Erza bristled a bit at being addressed so casually while at work but smiled when she saw who it was. Lucy was like a little sister to her so she had made sure that she had gotten this job as soon as she was done school.

"What is it Lucy?" she asked looking at the blond's troubled expression and a glance at the computer monitor in front of her.

"Well this customer is refusing to pay for all the overage charges he has incurred, even though it shows that he has already received many credit s in the past and been warned about how easy it would be to go over without a plan change. Now he is demanding to speak to a supervisor. I tried to offer a partial credit if he would change his plan, but he seems to think that isn't good enough. What should I do Erza?" Erza looked at Lucy and tried to mask her pride (that would totally ruin her reputation as the 'scary' supervisor), Lucy had done everything in her power to help the customer, and she was one of the strongest agents on the floor despite being new.

Erza sighed, "Pass him to me, let's see how this… Sting Eucliff seems after I talk to him."

Lucy went back to her customer, "Excuse me sir but my supervisor has agreed to speak with you, however if I transfer this call you will no longer be able to get the offer I mntioned."

"Ha! I'll definitely get something better than anything you can give me Blondie."

Lucy was shocked, "H-how did y-you know I was blond?"

"Easy, you're so incompetent you had to be." Lucy stared at her screen tears appearing out of nowhere as she transferred the call to Erza's desk. Erza used to take the calls with thee agents, but after having to send a few agents home after being scared almost to death she decided that it would be better to take the calls at her desk. No one was allowed to bad mouth her or her agents and get away with it.

Lucy sighed and realised that her phone call had gone past her break and decided she better log off now before another call came in. After finishing her notes she headed towards the cafeteria. Boy was she unprepared for what she saw. First there were two men one with pink hair, yes pink and another who looked like he was taking off his clothes, on second glance he _was_ taking off his clothes. That wasn't even the worst part they were fight about something, she saw that the fight looked pretty serious so decided before the fight escalated and the dark haired man took off anymore clothes that she should break it up.

As she headed toward the fight she heard someone trying to get her attention. She turned and saw Levy her best friend from training, she was sitting under a table, to protect herself and her book from the flying projectiles that were now going across the room.

"Lucy you have to be careful, that's Natsu and Gray! No one can stop them once they get started only Erza can!" Levy stage whispered. "Hopefully she gets here quick before they smash the window again." Lucy sweat drops at the mention of the window, she was beyond confused she thought that some vandals had done that not employees.

"Levy, we can't just sit here and do nothing, Erza is on a call and who knows how long that could take, she tried to whisper like her friend but was almost to hard to make herself be heard over the string of insults that were coming from the guys. She got up and looked over at the guys and blinked in surprise, the dark haired one was now almost completely naked down to just his boxers and it looked like those were about to go any second now. She looked around no one else seemed very concerned they were just staying ut of the way and trying to protect their belongings, when she looked up again all she saw was a table flying then it all went dark.

Natsu's POV

He looked up shocked to see the new girl on the floor… Lu- Luigi no Lucy was her name the blue haired bookworm was yelling it.

"Good job Flame-head! Knock out the new girl." Natsu blinked, then he remembered throwing the table, nut wait it was supposed to hit Gray not Lucy.

"No way, Ice Princess! That was supposed to hit you! What kind of self centered idiotic jerk doesn't take a hit for a girl?!" Natsu yelled; he was mad he didn't know why but the sight of the little blond on the floor upset him, well not that little especially… Wait what the hell was he thinking? He shook his head he needed to keep focused on Gray!

"What do mean Charcoal Breath? Like I was going to let myself get hit by an idiot like you?! Besides, how was I supposed to know she was standing right behind me?" Gray shouted.

"Stupid Stripper! Put on some clothes we need to help her!" (Gray yelling in surprise to find he was almost totally undressed.)

Just then Erza walked in, "Gray, Natsu you've been gone too long, get back on your phones, Gray you better have clothes on the next time I see you." Erza says with a glare.

"Er-"

"No excuses! Just go!" Erza shouted her dark aura surrounding her. Both men trembled in fear and with a quick "A-aye" Natsu raced to his desk with the stupid snowflake not far behind him.


	2. Chapter 2: Erza's Wrath

Sorry, I forgot to put the disclaimer on my last chapter! I do not own anything! That right belongs to Hiro Mashima; I just wish I was that cool lol.

On Call

Last chapter:

"_No excuses! Just go!" Erza shouted her dark aura surrounding her. Both men trembled in fear and with a quick "A-aye" Natsu raced to his desk with the stupid snowflake not far behind him._

Chapter 2: Erza's wrath

Erza's POV

Erza scowled as she watched the two idiots retreat to the call center hopefully they hadn't been fighting again, that would cause a lot of problems if they broke anything, again. And what the hell had Gray been thinking taking his clothes off at work?! That's a sexual harassment suit waiting to happen! Erza looks down jolted from her thoughts by a sobbing Levy. "Levy what the hell happened?" demon Erza emerged as she saw her best friend lying on the floor unconscious.

"W-well Miss Scarlet she was hit by a table." Sobbed Levy unable to look at Erza, but still determined to make sure Lucy would be alright.

"Those two…" Erza scowled again. "Levy take Lucy to the hospital, she's been out this long something might be wrong. Reedus go sign Lucy and Levy into training so they don't lose any hours for the rest of their shift." Erza looked like she was on the warpath as she marched back into the call center; Levy just hoped that the guys weren't on calls at the moment because it did not look like Erza would care right now.

Natsu's POV

He felt a shiver go down his spine, something bad was gonna happen, he just knew it. He looked up from his screen, shit it was Erza and she didn't look too happy. "Y-yes ma'am I understand, may I put you on hold please th-"

"NATSU!" Erza yelled bearing down on him fast before he could finish his sentence. Forgetting about the customer completely Natsu looked up at Erza shaking.

"Yes Er-, I mean Miss Scarlet?" He whimpered, he had to think fast before he really got in trouble – Gray that's right it was all Gray's fault, but before he could say anything Erza cut him off.

"How dare you hurt Lucy! Do you have any idea what you've done?!" Erza was suddenly surrounded by a deathly black aura, people ducked behind their desks pretending not to watch as she proceeded to tell the trembling guy off.

Gray's POV

"Of course I can do that for you Miss." He stated.

"NATSU!" he heard Erza yell from across the production floor, him and Natsu were kept as far as possible from each other in order to prevent their fights, however that still did not stop them from competing with each other for everything else; best handle time, most sales, most girl customers, most irate customers, supervisor calls etc…

"What's going on?"

"Huh? Oh nothing Miss Aries just some background celebrating, do you mind if I put you on hold while I look everything up for you? That way you can listen to pleasant music instead of all this crazy shouting." He replied – oh shit Erza just looked this way… Crap she's on her way over. Placing his customer on hold he thanked Mavis for the good timing, from the look on Natsu's face now it didn't look like he had had that much luck.

Natsu's POV

Natsu watched as Erza walked over to Gray, still too shaken to laugh at his rival's misfortune.

"Hello? Hellooo?! What the hell is going on there?! I can't believe I just heard what I did, to think that this company condones so much violence in the workspace, I don't think I want to keep my service with you anymore!"

Natsu snapped out of his stupor "W-what n-no! I apologise that you had to hear that m-ma'am but it's really not what you think!" he tried.

"I think it is pretty clear, I don't think I can continue service with this company after everything that I just heard. I'll call back later I am absolutely disgusted right now." With that she hung up. Natsu really hoped that Erza wouldn't find out that he had lost a customer, after hurting Lucy she would kill him with any more provocation.

"I-it was an accident" he whispered into the phone as he started to sign out. Erza had told him to go home without pay for the rest of the day. He looked up seeing that Gray was doing the same thing. Lucky for them they had known Erza so long otherwise they probably would have been fired. He gulped at that fault he needed this job.

Erza's POV

I can't believe those two, not enough that they start another fight but they had to take one of her best agents off the floor too. What was she going to do? She hoped Lucy was alright, she wanted to kill those two for hurting her, but she really couldn't afford to lose them too, not to mention the obvious prison time. She watched their retreating forms walk out the door and sighed, what was she going to do with them?

"Erza?" it was Mirajane, head of the quality department. "I think you should listen to this call."

**Okay so no idea how do add author's notes so just going to put this in bold. Put up a poll to see who you guys want to take the call to possibly save Erza's job not to mention love life, same goes to Natsu if he doesn't have a job how will he see Lucy? I'll figure something out either way please let me know**

**By the way this is basically cell phone customer service, like when you would call Rogers or AT&T or something.**


	3. Chapter 3: Lucy wakes up

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Fairy Tail**.

On call

Last chapter: Lucy wakes up

"_Erza?" it was Mirajane, head of the quality department. "I think you should listen to this call."_

Chapter 3:

Erza's POV

Erza looked down ashamed with herself; she had just finished listening to _that_ call. She could clearly hear herself yelling at Natsu and threatening his life… while the customer was listening to everything! As the call came to a close and the customer hung up Erza looked up at Mira "I deserve whatever punishment I get please punch me as hard and as many time as you wish."

Mira looked at her rival turned friend "As much as I would love to relive the old days, it's not up to me to decide how you get punished, that's up to Makarov." She said.

Erza nodded, "At least punch me once until he finds out."

Mira just looked sad "You know I won't do that Erza."

"Fine then let us go see the master then." Erza replied, gaining a small smile from Mira at their boss's insistence that all the female staff call him master.

"Why don't we see if she actually calls back, she may just need some time to calm down, and if she does we may still be able to save her, depending on who gets the call" the white haired woman suggested.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Both women were startled when a small man appeared out of the shadows in the room. "Erza that was a reckless and stupid thing to do, however I understand your lack of thinking at the time. We are lucky to have such a loyal person working here. Unfortunately if we do not save this customer I will have to take action, you will be demoted back to a regular agent with a hefty pay dock I might add, not to mention the client might start looking into Natsu's file to see how much trouble he has caused and may decide to fire him, we all know how much he needs this job." Erza was shocked at how much her actions were affecting her old friend; she was just upset about Lucy she didn't want him to be fired. "Don't worry Erza, I do not want to see Natsu fired or you be demoted for that matter, then I would have to rely on Gildarts and Laxus and you know how they are." He said trying to reassure the red head.

"Would be good news for your boyfriend though." smirked Mira. Erza blushed and mumbled something like "Not – my b-boy…" Mira sighed, "That's only because both of you are too chicken to talk to each other about it!" Erza glared at Mira for thinking this was an appropriate time for matchmaking. Mira just glared back, she was one of the few who weren't intimidated by the red-heads stare, maybe because she had one just like it. Erza and Mira had once been just like Gray and Natsu always fighting and taunting each other, however once they finished high school and Ezra met Lucy they had grown up some and had decided to become friends. However this did not stop the occasional teasing especially from Mira about a certain blue haired tattooed employee. "How about this," she said desperate to get the girl to admit her feelings to her crush, "if you get to keep your job you invite him out to celebrate… just the two of you…ALONE." Erza glared at her again but the effect was kind of ruined due to her red face.

"Fine." She answered seeing as Mira would not have given up until she had the answer she wanted.

"Miss Scarlet? You're needed on an escalation."

"Can't Gildarts handle it?!" Erza demanded.

"U-um, well you know how Gildarts is." Wakaba visibly flinched as he contradicted the great Titania Erza Scarlet.

That lazy Gildarts never really seemed to do much work after he had destroyed a few things while trying to explain things to customers that just wouldn't accept his answers. I mean sure sometimes his frustration cost them a lot of money but that was no reason to not take ANY calls. Erza sighed knowing that if Wakaba asked Gildarts again he would be pummeled to the ground and she'd lose another agent from the floor. "Fine, lead the way" she mumbled as she headed out the door.

Natsu's POV

After he left work he started wondering what he should do, he still had a while left before he had to pick up Wendy from her after school thing so he was debating whether or not he should visit Lucy in the hospital. I mean she must be there by now he thought, but she is probably surrounded by doctors trying to make her feel better, maybe I should wait until tomorrow. I don't know. He looked over at Gray, if Gray knew what he was thinking, hell if he even suspected Natsu was thinking he would say something stupid and Natsu really didn't want to fight right now, not after the consequences of their last one. Hmmm, maybe I should try to visit her tomorrow morning after work that way there wouldn't be so much pressure, for all he knows she might go home tonight. All he has to do is try and if she is there he can make sure she is okay and well apologise… maybe if she saw him. That decision made he ran off to Wendy's school to pick her up and bring her home before he started supper.

Gray's POV

Gray was confused, this was the first time he had walked with Natsu to Wendy's school that he and Natsu didn't fight. The baka didn't even acknowledge him! Now he was running full speed, no way was he going to try to catch up let him explain to his little sister why his 'friend' wasn't with him, whatever. Still though if he didn't know better he would have sworn the flame head was thinking and had completely forgotten about him. As he watched Natsu running off with a whoop he relaxed a bit, nah must have been my imagination he said to himself before heading to his place.

Lucy's POV

"Ugh, my head" Lucy moaned as she opened her eyes." Levy what are you doing here? W-wait where am I?!" Lucy was so confused; all around her were white walls and bright lights. "Ugh" she complained the lights felt like they were piercing her skull. _Why does my head hurt so much?_ She thought to herself.

"Well Lucy, you're in the hospital, you've been out for a good half hour since I brought you here after Natsu hit you with the table. The doctors are worried about your concussion so they want to keep you overnight. I didn't want to leave while you could still wake up, but if you want I can go get your stuff for you." Levy rushed through the explanation.

Lucy looked at the blunette in shock. "What about work? Oh Mavis I won't be able to pay rent this on time if I don't get a full paycheck!" Lucy panicked, she knew she shouldn't have bought all those new clothes but they were so adorable she just needed to.

"Lucy calm down!' Levy cut in before the blonde could have a full on melt down. "Erza took care of it okay! Look just show me which key to use for your apartment and I'll go get you some clothes and stuff."

"Ok Levy." Lucy sighed. "Do you think you could bring me some books too, it's going to get real boring real quick around here without them."

"Of course Lucy! I thought that was obvious." She said laughing as she went out the door. Lucy laid back on the bed thinking _this is going to be so boring, hopefully Levy comes back soon._

Normal POV

"Oh, so you're awake."

"Kyaaaa!" Lucy screamed almost jumping off the bed. She looked over and saw a doctor standing next to her checking her chart. He was kind of cute even with his orange hair. "I thought doctors were supposed to help their patients, not scare them half to death!" she berated him.

"Well of course princess, I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to make sure you were ok. It's such a shame a beautiful creature like you ended up in the hospital, with a concussion no less. Hopefully you'll be ok by tomorrow, although that would give me less time with you." He stated with a wink and grabbing her hand.

"Aren't doctors supposed to be professional? I mean flirting with a patient and wearing sunglasses inside? Who the hell do you think you are?! GET OUT!" she screamed. The doctor quickly let go of her hand and left.

"I'll be back to check on you later." He said as he hurried out of the room, wondering why his flirting hadn't worked, it had always worked before.

Meanwhile Levy was dashing to her car, which was thankfully parked close to the hospital. She sighed in relief and sank into her seat after she closed and locked herself inside. She was not going to get caught on her own again, not after what happened….

~Flashback~ Levy's POV

_She was on the way to the bookstore, she was so excited she had just gotten her first paycheck from her new part-time job at the restaurant; even more awesome was that they paid in cash. She had a few books she wanted to get before she headed home for the night. It was getting late because she had to wait until the end of her shift, but she didn't care she was 17 and didn't care about being alone in the dark._

_She debated cutting through the alley, but decided it would probably be a bad idea, she was young but she wasn't stupid. She was about to walk away from the alley when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into the shadows._

~Present~ Still Levy's POV

"No!" she cried out loud. She was still sitting in the car, she shook her head to clear her mind and the tears that had gathered at her eyes, she definitely did NOT want to remember that. No, she would go to Lucy's house and pick up her stuff and after she dropped it off she would go home and maybe call her friends Jet and Droy to see if they could help ease her mind. They were the only ones who knew what had happened so they knew how to act when she got like this. Determined to be brave she started the car, cranked the music and pulled out of the parking lot.

**Author's note**

**Hey guys I know its been a few days but I have not been unproductive in that time I will be posting two chapters today, "Hooray!". Also I want to remind you guys that I put a poll on my profile to see who you would like to have save Erza and Natsu's job or ruin their career I don't know yet. Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review, always**


	4. Chapter 4: Natsu and Wendy

**Hey so I know the last chapter was long, it was originally supposed to be cut in half and be two separate chapters, but I figured why not make it one. I know I made a mistake too I put the new chapter name next to the last chapter reminder; hopefully I don't do that again lol. Anyways again please answer my poll, this story cannot continue without YOU. Please enjoy this next chapter:P **

On call

Last chapter:

"No!" she cried out loud. She was still sitting in the car, she shook her head to clear her mind and the tears that had gathered at her eyes, she definitely did NOT want to remember that. No, she would go to Lucy's house and pick up her stuff and after she dropped it off she would go home and maybe call her friends Jet and Droy to see if they could help ease her mind. They were the only ones who knew what had happened so they knew how to act when she got like this. Determined to be brave she started the car, cranked the music and pulled out of the parking lot.

Chapter 4: Natsu and Wendy

Natsu's POV

"Hey sis!" Natsu gave Wendy a big goofy grin, hoping she wouldn't ask why he was early today. "How was school? Did you beat anyone up today?"

Wendy looked at him horrified. "Of course not Natsu! I could never do that, I don't like fighting, besides I'm so small that if I tried I would just end up hurting myself." She trailed off sadly.

"Hey you haven't been bullied again have you?" Natsu growled. He had been kicked out of school the year before because people kept teasing Wendy about where their parents had gone. He couldn't stand that, he didn't care if people made fun of him, people did that all the time, but send his little sister home in tears and he just went insane! He had almost put a couple of those kids in the hospital, honestly he was lucky he wasn't charged or put in prison. Luckily he had been able to get this job and Erza was helping him get his GED, when they weren't working different shifts. Even Gray tried to help but that usually didn't end well, poor Wendy usually had to clean up that mess because he just kept putting it off.

When they got home Natsu cooked supper; trying to go easy on the spice, Wendy didn't seem to like spicy food the way he did and he had to be careful, if she got too distressed (A/N: i.e. eating super spicy food that would kill a normal person.) her asthma would act up, one of the problems of living near a major city, all their pollution became their pollution, Wendy just seemed to be more sensitive to all the bad air.

*~*RING RING*~*

Wendy almost jumped out of her chair in her rush to get to the phone. "Wendy watch your food next time you don't want to waste it!" Natsu cried. Wendy just rolled her eyes.

"H-hello? Dragneel residence." Wendy answered. "Oh, um just let me ask my big brother." – "Natsu?!" Natsu jerked up from his almost finished plate.

"Mmh" he mumbled trying not to talk with his mouth full in front of his little sister.

"Uh, um my friend wants to know if I can go to their place for supper tomorrow night. We'd go right after the after school program, so you wouldn't need to pick me up." Wendy stuttered trying to convince her brother.

Natsu swallowed "Sure Wen just let me know when you need to get home or if you get a ride, do you want the spare keys in case I'm not home when you get back? I have to check on a friend tomorrow." He said with a big grin. _I'm so glad she has a friend now_, he thought.

Wendy's POV

_Don't ask who, don't ask who, don't ask who, don't ask who, don't ask who._ She repeated over and over in her mind as she walked back to the phone. She didn't think her brother would be so cool about her friend being a guy, even less if he found out that she really liked that guy. She blushed thankful that she was already turned away. She loved her brother to death but he was extremely overprotective especially since their parents left.

"Hey, I'm back. Natsu said it was okay as long as I call him or get a ride home, is that okay?" she asked timidly. She was so nervous. _The boy I like just asked me over to his place for supper with his dad! What does this mean?! Does he like me?! Or is he just trying to be nice to the orphan girl?_ She thought crazily, now pacing in the hallway.

"-alright?" she heard through the piece. _Oh no _she thought_ I was so busy freaking out that I completely missed what he said!_

"Huh?" she replied mentally kicking herself. _Why? Why mouth? Why? Why? Why?_

"Oh well I was thinking I could walk you home if you want… but if not I can get my dad to drive you?" he repeated.

"Oh? Well I guess walking wouldn't be too bad, I'm used to walking everywhere anyways, my brother gets really bad motion sickness." She said softly.

"Oh, uh okay… um I'll see you tomorrow." He said then quickly hung up.

"Oh- bye." She whispered into the receiver. _Why did he hang up so quick, Mavis help me _she thought _now I have to act normal in front of my brother._

She walked back to the table "Hey Wendy? Are you okay?" Natsu got up and put his hand on her forehead. "You look really red, maybe you should go to bed after you're done eating. If you're still sick tomorrow I'll call your school and your friend to let them know you can't go." Wendy decided not to correct her brother and shoveled down her food, it's not like Natsu could talk about table manners although her cat Charles gave a rather disproving meow.

After she was done she rinsed her dishes and ran to her room, but not before stopping at her parents' room. It was exactly as they had left it, it was rather dusty, and she knew she should dust it before it started to affect her asthma but she just couldn't bring herself to cross the threshold. _Why? Why did you leave us? When are you coming back? I need you, no we need you. _She closed the door. "I miss you" she whispered before heading to her room.

Normal POV

Meanwhile Levy had finally arrived back at the hospital with Lucy's things.

"Oh thank Mavis you're back Levy! I thought I would die of either boredom or annoyance; I wasn't sure which! Maybe if I have a book that creepy doctor will stop trying to flirt with me" Lucy exclaimed.

"Lucy the doctor probably flirts with all the patients in order for them to feel a mental boost to help them get well. He probably doesn't mean to be creepy."

"Levy that doctor has been in and out of my room since you left. If it was flattering that was hours ago now it's just annoying and I can't get him to leave me alone because he's my doctor! Ack!" she screamed, for at that moment said doctor just appeared by her side.

"My dear you really shouldn't be getting so stressed in your condition. If you want to be perfect again you really need to relax. Here maybe these will help." he said as he placed a bouquet of roses on her nightstand. "A token of my love." Levy could see that Lucy was getting beyond irritated so she decided to try to help her poor friend.

"So doctor…?"

"Oh it's Loki, don't worry about titles especially if you are a friend of Lucy here." He said with a bow (with a flourish I might add) and kissing Levy's hand.

Lucy noticed Levy turn beet red and rolled her eyes, well now Levy knew what this creepy doctor was like now.

"Anyways I'll be taking my leave ladies, I'll be back to check on you later Lucy." He said as he left the room.

"Okay well I have to go Lucy so here are your things don't worry I didn't peek at your manuscript but I brought it just in case you got bored with the books you could work on it if you want to."

"Oh Levy you're the best!" Lucy smiled as she looked through her bag and saw everything she would need for the night; p.j's, change of clothes, toothbrush, brush, a couple books and her manuscript. Maybe if that Loki doctor could leave her alone she might be able to get some work done on it.

**Author's note:**

**So I hoped you guys enjoyed it, I put Lucy in to give a little comic relief after the way I ended Wendy's POV. Read and Review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Poor Natsu

**Author's note:**

**Hey I just realised that I keep forgetting to put in my disclaimer! I am so sorry! I do not own Fairy Tail never have never will unless I get extremely lucky, even so still would not get it lol. So anyways I took down my poll since no one had used it and decided all on my own where this story was going, isn't that awesome?! I'm kinda nervous about how well this chapter is written though so please let me know what you think.**

On Call

Last chapter:

"Anyways I'll be taking my leave ladies, I'll be back to check on you later Lucy." He said as he left the room.

"Okay well I have to go Lucy so here are your things don't worry I didn't peek at your manuscript but I brought it just in case you got bored with the books you could work on it if you want to."

"Oh Levy you're the best!" Lucy smiled as she looked through her bag and saw everything she would need for the night; p.j's, change of clothes, toothbrush, brush, a couple books and her manuscript. Maybe if that Loki doctor could leave her alone she might be able to get some work done on it.

Chapter 5: Poor Natsu

Natsu's POV

After dropping Wendy off at school he has about twenty minutes to spare before he has to go to work. Not really enough time to visit Lucy, but maybe if he ran? Either way he promised himself that he would go visit and he NEVER breaks his promises, even when they were stupid like going to school stuff for Wendy. So he runs to the hospital.

"Uh, um…" why is he so nervous? Probably because he barely knows the girl. "Um can I see Lucy? Is she still here?"

"Heartfilia?" the nurse at the front desk questions. _Why does that name sound familiar?_ "Well she is getting discharged this morning so if you want to see her you better hurry." She said giving him the room number.

"Thank you!" he shouts taking off, in the wrong direction. He skids to a halt when he realised that the nurse had pointed the other way. Turning around he dashes up to Lucy's room where he sees Levy peeking at some papers that are strewn around a blond head resting on the table.

"Levy, what are you doing?" he asks.

"Kyaa!" she screams, Lucy lets out a groan in her sleep. "Shhhh Natsu! Don't wake her up yet!" she whispers harshly trying to read the papers again. Natsu blinks and starts shuffling the papers and picking one up at random. _Huh, interesting_ he thought as he started reading it. He was about to reach for a second page when a hand gripped his wrist, hard. He looked up shocked and saw a pair of chocolate brown demon eyes looking up at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lucy asked the two. Levy's ears turned red.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked confused. "I saw Levy looking at these papers and wanted to see what she wanted to see so badly."

"Levy how could you?!" Lucy whined turning to the petite girl sounding very hurt. "I told you it's not ready yet and you let this guy read it?!" Levy looked down at her shoes. "And who the hell are you anyway?!" she said angry again.

"Oh um I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel." He introduced himself. Lucy just looked at him. "Um well I kinda came over here to see if you were alright andtoapologise." He said whispering the last part super-fast.

"What?" Lucy asked annoyed.

Natsu sighed, "I. Came. To. Apologise. There I said it happy?" Levy's eyes widened with shock, he wasn't surprised he had never apologised to anyone before.

"Oh." Lucy's eyes widened too, and then narrowed. "You mean that was you?!" she said her voice rising.

"Like I said I came to apologise, I gotta go to work now! Bye!" he called dashing off. It's not like he didn't actually have to go, but all he could think of was getting out of there before she became scary again, _she was almost as scary as Erza _he thought slowing down. He looked at his phone _–Oh crap! I'm gonna be late Erza's gonna kill me!_ He thought as he picked up speed again.

"Natsu… You're late, call next time." Gildarts mumbled before closing his eyes again while Natsu walked to his desk. Natsu logged into his computer, this was going to be a long day.

Levy's POV

"Gah!" Lucy said after signing her discharge papers.

"What's the matter Lucy?" Levy asked timidly, hoping that she wasn't the cause for Lucy's frustration.

"I just can't believe that guy! Ugh! He makes me so mad!" she said shoving her things into Levy's car.

"Well he did come all this way to see how you were and he also apologised, I mean it was an accident…" Levy said trailing off, hoping that she wasn't pushing too far with that comment. Lucy could be really cool about things, but sometimes she would just fly off the handle. Levy was hoping that this time would be the former.

"SO WHAT?!" she screamed. Nope definitely flying off the handle, Levy sighed inwardly. "I mean he gets in a fight at work, puts me in the hospital and thinks I'm going to forgive him by saying sorry?! Then running off like that! Can you believe him?!" Levy shook her head; obviously she was supposed to agree with her friend. "Now because of him I have to lose another day of work! I don't know if my landlady will be okay with a partial payment! If not I won't have any food money!" Levy started to drive as Lucy continued her rant… all the way to her house and she didn't stop until Levy told her that she needed to go otherwise _she_ would be late for her shift.

As Levy pulled out of her friend's driveway she couldn't help but smile at the thought of the guy who sat next to her at work, she would get to see him again today.

Normal POV

Normal day at work as usual Gildart's daughter was chugging down her 'water', Gajeel was getting angry at the customers, Gray is stripped down to his boxers again and Jellal is making the customers wish they had never called in to complain, while the supervisors try to calm the madness of a Friday where most of these people are itching out to go celebrate the weekend. Already several fights had broken out and if it wasn't for Gildarts threatening that he would destroy the place and make sure everyone was fired for waking him up, then the place would be… well destroyed.

Gajeel's POV

Gajeel was feeling pretty nervous because that shrimp was sitting next to him again. He knew he couldn't ask to change desks because Erza was the one to make the seating arrangements. However he knew there was no way he could ever talk to that little girl, not after what he had done, still she always tried to talk to him, even if he did nothing to acknowledge her. He had no idea why, before he thought that she had simply forgotten, but then he noticed how she always ran to her car when she was alone. She was obviously still frightened, but why wasn't she afraid of him?

Gray's POV

Gray was feeling kind of good about himself the stupid idiot had been late today so Gray was able to mess around with his stuff. Pink haired dolt probably still didn't know where his stash of food went off to. He probably thinks he ate it all already.

Cana's POV

Cana stares at her screen intently. She had just gotten an e-mail, she had to _really_ focus. She started to read it again. **New promotion for current customers. 10$ off the bill for a whole year if they renew on a three year contract.** Cana thought _I hope I'm reading this right,_ as she got a call.

"Thank you for calling Cell-u-us (**a.n. Lame right just couldn't think of anything. Sorry.**) My name is Cana, how can I be of service?" she slurred.

"I want to cancel my account."

"Really? Why?" Cana chuckles. "We offer the cheapest rates you can get but our cancellation fees are a bitc- I mean a hassle."

"Well I don't think your company reflects what I value and that is important to me. Just yesterday I called in to ask a question and I heard the most terrible things. A woman was threatening to kill the young man who answered the phone, not to mention said young man apparently put one of you ladies in the hospital! It's appalling!"

"I understand, well I'm just going to place you on hold to see what I can do for you ma'am." Cana places the customer on hold. "Natsu! You're an idiot!" she shouted at him grinning as everyone starts to cheer and laugh. She then takes out her tarot cards to figure out how to best handle this situation, Cana always refers to her cards and they have never once been wrong.

"Well ma'am I looked into the situation and I found out that agents involved yesterday had been severely punished and that the young lady who had been injured in the accident yesterday is fully recovered and is now resting at home. However if that isn't enough for you we can give you a 10$ discount on your current services every month for a year." Cana said after taking the customer off hold, then chugging down more ahem 'water'. "What do you say?"

"Well, um, I guess, I mean I'll only be paying 15$ a month for my phone instead and you're positive the brutes were punished?"

"Of course ma'am"

"Then I guess I can continue my service with you."

When Cana finished her call she walked over to Natsu's desk. "Man I can't believe it that woman was a push over! I just had to give her that new promotion and she was eager to stay with us!" she laughed as Natsu sank lower into his seat, she knew he didn't like being laughed at but it was fun to push his buttons especially since he couldn't do anything unless he wanted a repeat of yesterday. She walked away still laughing swaying slightly as she drank more.

**Author's note:**

**Hope you liked it. Wanted to put a bit of each of the characters that I had wanted to take the call in there especially since I wasn't sure who was going to take it originally. Thought it would be funny to have Cana take a call drunk but still be really good you know. Anyways thanks for reading, also I might be posting another story soon, we'll see if I still like it when I'm done typing it lol. TTFN.**


	6. Chapter 6: Natsu and Lucy's kismet sorta

**Okay so I know it's been while I've been really caught up in a lot and just yesterday was Canada Day! So exciting! Got to see the fireworks and celebrate with friends was awesome. Unfortunately not for everyone, my friend was sleep deprived for work because some people wouldn't stop partying**** so sad. Anyways some partying coming up in a couple chapters, I know I'm looking forward to it but it's not just yet wrong POVs at the wrong time lol ;P anyway hope you enjoy.**

Last time

When Cana finished her call she walked over to Natsu's desk. "Man I can't believe it that woman was a push over! I just had to give her that new promotion and she was eager to stay with us!" she laughed as Natsu sank lower into his seat, she knew he didn't like being laughed at but it was fun to push his buttons especially since he couldn't do anything unless he wanted a repeat of yesterday. She walked away still laughing swaying slightly as she drank more.

On Call

Chapter 6: Natsu and Lucy's kismet almost

Natsu's POV

He felt like an idiot. After everything he went through with two people yelling at him and one of them being Erza, he wasn't able to do anything, but Cana the crazy drunk chick just did it without a problem. Maybe he shouldn't try to visit Lucy again tonight, he didn't want to get yelled at again_. No I have to go_ he thought_ I have to make her forgive me and accept my apology!_ "I'm all fired up now!" he said suddenly going from depressed to his fighting stance.

"Shut up loser, nobody cares." Natsu looked and saw Laxus lounging in his chair.

'What was that?! You wanna go?!" Natsu yelled.

"What are you stupid? After what happened yesterday you still want to fight and yell here?! I'll beat you anytime, but you'll really be screwed if something like yesterday happens again." Laxus scoffed. Natsu's aura became depressed again.

"I guess you're right Laxus" he mumbled. "But after work YOU AND ME!" he shouts brightening.

"You wish, I have other things to do than to play around with you, now get lost already, either go on your break or get back to work." Natsu headed for the cafeteria, he needed to find Levy.

"Hey Levy! Are you still okay to watch Wendy tomorrow night?" he asked her when he finally found her sitting in a corner reading.

"Oh – right actually I told Lucy that we would hang out, oh no now I'm going to have to cancel!"

"Hey don't worry, about it ask her if she wants to go with you and if not I'll just stay home."

"O-or you could just let her stay by herself for a few hours" Levy muttered.

"WHAT?! No way! I can't do that! She's still too young to be staying by herself alone that late, what if something happened?!" he yelled. _I can't leave her alone, that would be like I was abandoning her too and if something happened while I was gone._ He swallowed. _She's all I've got left! I have to protect her from everything!_

"Natsu I get it." Levy sighed. "I'll ask her but I probably shouldn't mention that Wendy is **your** sister until she agrees, she was pretty mad the other day but she never breaks her word."

"Thanks Levy!" Natsu yelled enthusiastically as he gave her a huge hug. "Now I can go eat!" he paused, "Wait I wanted to visit her tonight to make her forgive me. Can you tell me where she lives?" he asked earnestly not understanding why the petite girl was face palming.

"Natsu do you honestly not remember helping her move in?" Levy asked.

"What are you talking about? I only helped some guy and his friends move in. They only had like one kinda strong guy in the group so I figured I should help them out. Haven't spoken to any of themsince, cuz they were pretty rude chasing me out after I had helped them." He replied sulking. "Stupid pretty boys."

Levy started laughing. "Natsu you idiot! That was Lucy's apartment! Lucy and I went to get cleaning equipment and paint and stuff and when we came back I overheard them talking about wanting to make sure no one could hit on her, when I heard them talking about pink hair I knew it was you."

"What do you mean 'hit on her?" Natsu was confused. " I would never hit a girl… well not on purpose." He said turning pink remembering that he was the reason that Lucy had gone to the hospital. Levy just looked at him incredulously. "What?" he asked.

"No-nothing. Anyways I don't think Lucy knows that you helped her move in, her friends chased you off so they probably didn't tell her. I only found out by chance, I mean there anren't that many people around with bubble-gum pink hair." Levy snorted.

Natsu's face reddened again. "It's salmon." He mumbled, then he brightened, " that means I know where she lives! Who knew she lived so close to my place! THIS IS AWESOME!" he yelled as he ran off.

**Author's note:**

**Hope you enjoyed, by the way I meant to explain that Lucy's friends are Hibiki, Eve and Ren, and saying that Ren was the only reasonable strong looking of the three lol, sorry to all of the Trimens lovers, but I know that Hibiki is the intellectual type and Eve is the little Lolita boy who's cute, but not really useful in strength situations (not that his magic wouldn't be strong but sorry no magic in this story). Anyway more on Lucy and Hibiki later ;P Hope you enjoyed, read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7: Lucy's Place

**Author's note:**

**I know I'm updating already isn't this awesome?! I know I wasn't updating too often but I'm really going to try to do it at least once a week after I finally finish typing the next couple chapters (since they are already written I just need to type so easier to just do it all at once). So I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.**

Last chapter:

"_No-nothing. Anyways I don't think Lucy knows that you helped her move in, her friends chased you off so they probably didn't tell her. I only found out by chance, I mean there aren't that many people around with bubble-gum pink hair." Levy snorted._

_Natsu's face reddened again. "It's salmon." He mumbled, then he brightened, "that means I know where she lives! Who knew she lived so close to my place! THIS IS AWESOME!" he yelled as he ran off._

On Call

Chapter 7: Lucy's Place

"Finally!" Natsu shouted. It was now the end of the day.

"Hey where are you going?" Gray asked. "Isn't the after school program this way?" he asked pointing.

"Oh, she's going to a friend's house tonight…" Natsu replied his mood dropping a little. "So I figured I'd go meet Lucy and make her forgive me." He brightened giving a goofy grin.

"Really?" Gray asked full of surprise. "Do you even know where she lives?"

"Duh! I'm not stupid! I asked Levy since she's like her best friend!" Natsu retorted insulted because Gray assumed he would just rush off without thinking (**a.n. I know it would totally happen, not that he realises that though**).

"Okay" Gray sighed. "Then I'm going with you. I can't let you show me up to the new girl and make me look bad for not apologising either."

"What about" Natsu looks around and whispers "HER? She might get the wrong idea if she finds out you went to another girl's house. I mean she doesn't even like it when we hang out." Natsu gulped as he checked around trying to see if Gray's crazy stalker girlfriend was around. Gray just laughed.

"Idiot, I make my own decisions. Let's go already!" he said pushing Natsu in the direction he was heading earlier, checking for himself that Juvia was not in sight. After a while of walking they stopped in front of Lucy's place. "Hey isn't this your street Squinty? Don't tell me you got turned around lost and wound up at home?!" Gray was laughing really hard.

"Are you kidding me Stripper Princess?! That's Lucy's place right there!" Natsu yelled getting right in Gray's face while pointing.

"Are you sure idiot pyro?!" Gray shouted back glaring at his pink haired rival. It wasn't long until it turned into a full on brawl in the middle of the street. Suddenly Lucy's window opened.

"Keep it down out – WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Lucy yelled in surprise. "Oh Mavis! Where are your clothes?!" She shrieked covering her eyes and turning bright red.

Natsu looked over and laughed at the dark haired man's misfortune to be naked in the middle of the street as said man frantically searched for his clothes.

"Luce! We came over to apologise again until you forgive us! We're not leaving until that happens!" Natsu yelled as he barged into her apartment, vaguely realising that her door hadn't been locked. He sat down on the sofa making himself comfortable. He sighed in contentment, _so comfy_.

"LUCY KICK!" Natsu turned towards the yell but was not fast enough to avoid the foot that got him right in the face then everything went black.

He woke up to the sound of Gray laughing. He looked around he was back outside on the curb outside Lucy's place. Natsu groaned "what happened?" he whined.

"Well-"Gray broke out laughing again. "I was about to join you inside when Lucy tossed you out on your ass." Suddenly Gray sobered. "She then threatened to do the same to me if I didn't leave with you, by that point I had realised you were unconscious so I figured it'd be best for me not to push MY luck." Gray shuddered as he pulled his shirt on. "You realise you were beaten by a girl right?" he said grinning. "You know I don't think I'll ever be able to take you seriously ever again." He mocked, trying to see how far he could push Natsu so he wouldn't try barging in again. Natsu was about to retort when suddenly his stomach started growling… loudly.

"Ugh – food." Natsu moaned as Gray rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, I'll help you get home, I've got to go before Juvia really freaks out, I swear she must have put a tracking device in me or something she has a habit of just showing up out of nowhere."

"Why do you go out with someone crazy enough they have to do something like that?" Natsu asked trying not to lean on his rival too much so he wouldn't realise that he was still dazed from Lucy's kick.

"Well at first it was because I didn't really have much of a choice, but I really like her even if she is a bit strange it's just her awkward way of showing me she cares." Gray mumbled.

"Well NO way am I ever going to have a girlfriend." Natsu declared. "They are always there to boss you around it's like having another JOB!"

"Natsu." Gray said getting irritated. "You can't say that, you've never been in a relationship before. Not unless you count Lisanna when you were kids and I know you don't. See ya!" Gray dropped Natsu on his doorstep and started off home.

Gray's POV

It's getting late he thought, stupid flame head's motion sickness makes it so it takes so long to get anywhere with him. Gray was lost in thought until her spied a familiar face.

"Wendy?" he asked in shock looking from her to the slightly older boy next to her.

"Oh um hi Gray." Wendy said turning crimson.

"Ah." Said Gray realising immediately that she really liked this guy, so he took the opportunity to evaluate the kid. "I'm Gray, a friend of her dense brother." Gray said stretching out his hand. He wanted to know whether or not he would tell Natsu about this or let Wendy keep it a secret for a while before her big brother could interfere.

"I- I'm Romeo." The boy stated taking his hand. "Um do you always walk around without a shirt on?" Gray looked down as Wendy stifled a giggle. _At least I still have my pants, but where the hell did my shirt go?_ He thought.

"Heh, not always" Gray replied as Wendy desperately tried to stifle more giggles. "Anyways Wendy you better hurry back before your brother starts to worry."

"Eh? Is he home already?" She asked timidly.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well he said he would be visiting a friend today and would probably be home late" _Just how long did he think Lucy would put up with him?_ Gray thought sighing.

"Is that why you felt safe enough for him to walk you home?" Gray asked winking watching the two teens turn equal shades of red. "I'm just joking, nut you might want to hold off on the introductions tonight. Natsu's just had his face kicked in and is not in the best mood." Gray warned careful not mention that it was his fault that Natsu would be in a bad mood.

"Did you guys fight again?" Wendy scolded.

"A little." Gray confessed. "But it wasn't me that knocked him out, although I wish I had"

"Then I better hurry home and make sure he's okay!" Wendy exclaimed as she took off running towards home, leaving the two guys behind.

"Don't worry; this is a safe neighbourhood and she's almost home anyway." Gray said when he saw the boy about to follow her. The boy nodded silently and started to turn. "Good luck Romeo, Natsu is a stubborn jackass, but you know you'll be okay if he lets you keep seeing her after the first beating. That will mean he trusts you. Don't do anything to break that trust or you'll have both of us to deal with, you understand?" Romeo looked at Gray shocked for a second then nodded again with a determined look on his face then he headed home.

*VRRRRR VRRRRR VRRRRRR*

Gray checked his phone. Juvia.

"Hey" he said happily, checking around for anyone he knew, as he knew his friends thought she was creepy however he was really happy. "I know It's late, I'm on my way now…. No I was just helping Natsu and Wendy out. Anyways I might just have 'dessert' tonight since it's so late so just make sure your still awake when I get there." He whispered into his phone and quickly hung up before hurrying home.

End of chapter


	8. Chapter 8: Lucy's friend

Last chapter:

*VRRRRR VRRRRR VRRRRRR*

Gray checked his phone. Juvia.

"Hey" he said happily, checking around for anyone he knew, as he knew his friends thought she was creepy however he was really happy. "I know It's late, I'm on my way now…. No I was just helping Natsu and Wendy out. Anyways I might just have 'dessert' tonight since it's so late so just make sure you're still awake when I get there." He whispered into his phone and quickly hung up before hurrying home.

Now let's see what happens next;P

On Call

Chapter 8: Lucy's Friend

"Hey Hibiki, how are your classes?" Lucy asked innocently. Hibiki was one of her best friends and attended one of the best universities in the country; Blue Pegasus. Lucy hoped one day to attend using her own hard work and own money, but first she had to learn how to save.

"What happened darling Lucy?" Hibiki smiled into his phone knowing something was up.

"Does something have to have happened for me to call?" Lucy asked her voice dripping with sweetness.

"Ha ha, of course not, but I know you too well for that." Hibiki replied.

"Oh alright you got me." Lucy pouted then sighed. "It's just annoying I've had to spend the last two days in the hospital thanks to-"

"Lucy I'm coming over tomorrow!" Hibiki shouted cutting her off, worried about her.

"What?! I'm fine now I just wanted to complain a bit plus I have plans for tomorrow" Lucy whined.

"Am I only good to complain to? Don't forget I know all your secrets" he teased.

"Ugh, you're such a flirt Hibiki!" Lucy scolded. "Fine. You can come over on Sunday, be sure to show up early enough so you can leave at a decent time so not to be too tired for your classes."

"Are you worried" Hibiki asked trying to keep his tone light.

"Of course you're my best friend and I'm forever grateful for everything you've done for me." Lucy whispered.

"Aw Lucy, you know the only thing I regret is calling off the engagement, don't forget that I love you and I want to wait for you to come back to me and your family." Hibiki said turning serious.

"I know Hibiki, but I don't know if I can ever return those feelings, I need to learn how to do things on my own and to experience the world on my own instead of living my life locked away."

"I would never have done that Lucy."

"I know, but being forced into a marriage isn't freedom no matter how I would be treated afterwards I would still feel like an object. If ever we do get married I want to be sure of my feelings. I don't want to stop you from having someone who truly cares about you if I can't."

"Lucy I'm not giving up that's why I want to help you so much. I may have called off the engagement, but I've made sure that your father has the impression that it is only postponed for now so he won't try to keep searching for other suitors. It's why I've helped you run away to live your life and have your experiences. I know I'm being selfish to think so, but I want you to come back to me someday I can't help it."

"Hibiki stop. I'll see you on Sunday. Good-bye." Lucy said as she hung up. She realised she had tears in her eyes. "I'm the one being selfish Hibiki" she whispered into her knees as she curled up on her bed. "I can't keep expecting him to protect me, otherwise I haven't really escaped have I?" she looked out her window at the stars and lost in the thoughts of the past she fell asleep and she completely forgot the two idiots who had tried to barge into her apartment earlier.

**Author's note:**

**Sorry about how short this chapter it was originally supposed to be longer but I figured that this conversation would work a lot better on its own than put together with other scenes. Will be updating more tomorrow hopefully, have to get all this stuff typed. Read and Review.**


	9. Chapter 9: Natsu's Place

**Hey everybody! Actually had a good day at work today, but now that I'm actually taking calls we're not allowed to have any paper or pens on us so we don't steal people's information. That means the times that I can actually write is cut down by a lot *pout. Good thing I still have a couple more chapters already written :P Anyways again I noticed that I keep for getting to put the disclaimer, I'm seriously going to have to put it in the summery if this keeps up. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

Last time:

"Hibiki stop. I'll see you on Sunday. Good-bye." Lucy said as she hung up. She realised she had tears in her eyes. "I'm the one being selfish Hibiki" she whispered into her knees as she curled up on her bed. "I can't keep expecting him to protect me, otherwise I haven't really escaped have I?" she looked out her window at the stars and lost in the thoughts of the past she fell asleep and she completely forgot the two idiots who had tried to barge into her apartment earlier.

On Call

Chapter 9: Natsu's Place

Lucy's POV

_Lucy felt strange, for some reason she was back at home all the servants were scurrying around her as her father watched from the only illuminated corner. Lucy could feel that she was sitting in a chair as the servants continued to flit about her. After a while she was forced to get dressed in a tight frilly dress that was so tight that it should have been hard for her to breathe, but for some reason that wasn't a problem. She was forcefully sat down again this time in a swivel chair as the servants tugged at her hair and prodded at her face. Lucy hated it, but no matter how many times she screamed No! the words never escaped her lips, she felt like crying in her frustration, but no tears fell. When the women were finally done her father came up to her and whispered something into her ear, but she could not hear him. Suddenly she was turned to face a full length mirror, but it was not herself that looked back, instead it was an expressionless, porcelain doll that stared back at her with lifeless eyes. As she stared at herself in horror she could finally understand what her father had said: "You are only a possession meant to be used or traded as I need you…" _

Lucy woke up crying. It was that dream again, she had been having it for a long time, it was always the same, unfortunately the feelings that came with it had not faded over time. "I can't go back to that." She whispered into her pillow. "I can't, I can't, I can't." she murmured over and over until she fell asleep again, this time until morning.

Normal POV

"Lucy? Are you home?" _Honestly where could she be? I tried calling earlier to let her know I'd be over, I hope she hasn't forgotten our plans today,_ Levy thought as she let herself into the building. Out of nowhere Lucy appeared wearing an overly cheerful smile.

"Hey Levy, I'm so sorry I've been so distracted today that I'm running behind on everything!" Lucy said laughing. "Anyways I was just making some lunch have you eaten yet?"

"Oh no, not yet." Levy said thinking _why does that laugh bother me? Is something wrong? Should I say something? _"I'd be glad to eat if you don't mind."

"Good I thought of making lunch because I wasn't sure what we were doing today so I didn't want to spend too much money." Lucy said frowning slightly.

"Don't worry about it if you want we can just hang out here or at the library or something I don't mind." Levy said quickly. "By the way is there anything bothering you? You seem more out of it than usual."

"Since when am I out of it?" Lucy laughed "C'mon lets go eat otherwise we'll starve before we can have a decent discussion."

"Oh!" Levy just realised that she still hadn't talked to Lucy about watching Wendy. "I forgot I'll have to leave early because I promised my friend that I would watch his sister since he's going to Fairy Tail tonight. He wants me to watch her until he gets home which may be rather late, so we won't be able to have our girl's night in tonight. Unless of course you don't mind coming with me. I mean it won't be much work Wendy is 13 now but her brother is really over protective especially at night. Plus they live just down the street." Levy babbled.

"What's Fairy Tail?" Lucy interrupted her friend before she could go on.

"What?!" Levy asked shocked, because EVERYONE about Fairy Tail. "It's a bar, it's the most know bar in the area actually, it's pretty rowdy and is known for its crazy patrons, their fights and crazy parties. Even though most people would say it has a bad reputation it's still packed every night, actually most people we work with go every weekend. Cana actually goes every day I think."

"Sounds interesting want to check it out next weekend? We can make it a girl's night OUT maybe invite Erza too!" Lucy was super excited at the thought of going somewhere new especially since this type of place would have definitely been banned in her previous life **(a.n. to clarify not a reincarnation type deal but metaphorically when she ran away she started a new life)**. "You guys can even crash at my place we can split the cab fare that way we don't have to worry about having a D.D. just in case we all want to drink! Oh Mavis this is going to be so fun!" Lucy was jumping up and down in excitement, Levy was glad to see her friend return to her normal carefree smile.

"Alright!" Levy said, and then remembered that she still needed Lucy's answer for tonight. "So what about tonight? Do you mind hanging out with a teenager for the night?"

"Well you make it sound like I won't have to do anything so sure, sounds like fun." Lucy smiled. The two girls then spent the rest of their day discussing the books they had read recently, before long it was time for supper, and then it was time to head over to see Wendy.

"Coming!" came a sweet voice from behind the door after they had knocked. "Ah, nice to see you again Levy." Wendy said after she had opened the door to let them in. "And you must be Lucy Natsu said that you might be coming as well, I am Wendy nice to meet you."

"Natsu?" Lucy asked through her clenched teeth as she gave Levy a glare.

"Yes my big brother. He's getting ready to go out. He's always o busy with work and taking care of me that he only gets to go out once a week, I'm glad you could stay with me so he doesn't need to worry." Lucy was still mad at Levy for hiding that this was Natsu's sister, but it was impossible not to melt under Wendy's kind gaze and her adorably serious words, Lucy could tell that Wendy loved her brother very much.

"GREAT! You guys have fun; don't forget to lock the door behind me! Wendy has her inhaler in the kitchen, other than that I'll be back around three! Thanks Levy, Luce!" Natsu shouted as he ran past and out the door.

"So what shall we do before that guy comes back?!" Lucy asked smiling although refusing to say Natsu's name.

"Well, Wendy and I usually talk about movies, school, boys and stuff then we watch a movie before she goes to bed." Levy replied. "By the way how is it going with Romeo, have you talked to him some more?" Levy asked the teen to get her talking. The truth was that Levy didn't usually talk that much when she was here, she usually let Wendy do most of the talking. Levy knew that Wendy got bullied a lot in school and that she didn't have a lot of friends to confide in so while she came over she always made sure that Wendy knew that she considered her a friend and would always listen to anything she needed to talk about especially if the teen didn't feel comfortable talking to Natsu about it.

After a while of Lucy and Wendy talking Wendy suddenly asked "Lucy? Do you have a boyfriend?"

"EH?!" the two older girls asked in shock.

"Well if you didn't do you think that my brother would have a chance? I mean he's done so much for me that I worry that he hasn't thought about his own happiness in a long time. He's a little dense, but he's most nicest and caring person I know. Do you think it would be possible for it to happen, I really like you Lucy so I wish you and my brother could be together." Levy was stunned; she glanced at Lucy hoping that Lucy wouldn't fly off the handle like she did with Natsu the other day.

"Wendy I like you too, but I don't know if that will ever happen. Besides I don't need to use Natsu as an excuse to come see you do I?" Lucy asked.

"No, I know it seems childish but I still wish that." Wendy answered.

"Besides," Levy giggled. "Natsu is a bit of an idiot when it comes to any type of romantic feelings, I don't even know if he's ever been interested in someone. So even if Lucy had those feeling for your brother I don't think he would realise it. Now let's start that movie now, but when it's over it's time for bed.

"Awwww, but I'm a teenager now Levy let me stay up a little bit longer, pleeeaaase." Wendy pleaded.

"That's why you get to hang out with us until eleven, but you need sleep, your brother would go mad if he knew how late we let you stay up until already." Levy scolded, but the effect was ruined by her smile. By the end of the movie all three of them had fallen asleep on the couch together. That was the first time that neither Levy nor Lucy had a nightmare in a long time.

Lucy's POV

_Ugh- what is that… so bright, _she opened her eyes slowly. "Is it morning?" she asked herself.

"Hey you're awake!" Lucy turned and saw a grinning face entirely too close to her.

"What time is it?" she asked trying to stay polite even though she was very annoyed to have spent the night there.

"Almost ten, I've got breakfast ready if you want to eat before you go home. Levy just left not too long ago. She said I should wake you if you didn't get up soon."

Lucy looked at him and asked "How can you be so cheerful after being out all night?"

"Oh it's nothing I've always got extra energy so I don't NEED to sleep much." He said pushing some food towards her. Lucy ate in silence not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled into her toast not being able to take the silence any more.

"What?" he asked with a quizzical look on his face.

"Well I kicked you in the face and knocked you unconscious. I guess we're even now even though you deserved it and I didn't. But I'm willing to let that slide if you forgive me then I'll forgive you." She explained.

"Really?! That's AWESOME!" Natsu yelled jumping up from his chair and fist pumping. He kept up the idiotic chatter while Lucy ate then insisted on walking her home after she had said goodbye to Wendy.

"You know you look terrible." He said when they got about half way to her place. "You need a good bath or something when you get home" he provoked laughing.

"Jerk!" she said punching his arm, she had realised by now that he was more of a kid than his younger sister and often just blurted out what was on his mind. "You could have told me that before we left your place and I could have-" she stopped short because there in front of her house stood Hibiki. She had forgotten they were supposed to meet today…

End Chapter

**Author's note:**

**So what did you think please let me know :D By the way D.D. is designated driver for anyone that doesn't know, they're usually the people that don't drink any alcohol in a group so they can drive everyone home. Anyways the next chapter is the only one left that I have completed and I'm not sure if I'm going to put it here or move it yet so I may not update tomorrow. Anyways have a good weekend I know I will. :P**


	10. Chapter 10: Lucy's date

**Yay! Chapter ten already it's unbelievable that I've gotten this far, and guess what I just so happen to publish the 10****th**** chapter on my birthday! Happy birthday to me! Anyways I hope you enjoy the next chapter, this will be the last we see of Natsu and Lucy's POV's for a while at least from what I have planned so far. Please Review!**

**I do not own, Fairy Tail. (Yay I remembered!)**

Recently:

"You know you look terrible." He said when they got about half way to her place. "You need a good bath or something when you get home" he provoked laughing.

"Jerk!" she said punching his arm, she had realised by now that he was more of a kid than his younger sister and often just blurted out what was on his mind. "You could have told me that before we left your place and I could have-" she stopped short because there in front of her house stood Hibiki. She had forgotten they were supposed to meet today…

On Call

Chapter 10: Lucy's date

Lucy's POV

"Lucy did you spend the night at this guy's place?!" Hibiki asked his voice menacing.

"Yeah, so what?!" Natsu replied feeling the challenge in the intellect's voice.

"Natsu!" Lucy hissed. "That's not what he means. You're giving him the wrong idea."

"Huh?" Natsu asked, clearly puzzled.

"Never mind." Lucy retorted. "Hibiki" she said softly "I was watching Natsu's sister yesterday and fell asleep, Natsu let me stay over so I wouldn't have to walk home in the dark." Lucy didn't know why she did but she just felt like she had to explain herself, plus she did feel a bit guilty for forgetting about him.

"Oh, well okay." Hibiki said visibly relaxing. "I'm sorry, I just got crazy jealous, I mean look at you!" he said smiling now. "You look so great with your hair in a mess like that and your clothes look like they were tossed around quite a bit. You really can't blame me for jumping to that conclusion." Lucy turned bright red at that.

"Do I really look like that?!" she shrieked as she ran into her house. Not long after she stuck her head out the window. "I'm taking a shower so you guy's better not barge in!" she yelled.

Natsu's POV

After Lucy yelled at them he turned to Hibiki more relaxed now that the pretty boy was no longer tensed to fight. "What did you think happened?" he asked innocently.

Hibiki tensed up again and glared at him. "What a naïve guy you are. I obviously assumed that you had slept with Lucy. I mean don't get me wrong I know she isn't the type of girl to do that, but still I know she's been looking for new experiences plus she's changed since she's been here, not so much around me, but it makes me wonder if she's trying to stay the same around me. Thankfully though that particular experience doesn't seem to be one that she wants yet, but you better scram before Lucy comes back out. We are going out today and I would rather not have a third wheel!" Natsu was really irritated because although the guy had said everything with a smile the tone was more threatening. Natsu knew he was being challenged, what for he had no idea but there was no way he was backing down as he stared back at Hibiki. He had no idea how long they stood there, but it must have been a long enough time because the next thing he knew Lucy was yelling at him again.

"Natsu! What are you still doing here?! Wendy will worry!" She scolded, and then she softened a bit. "Anyways thanks for breakfast, next weekend bring Wendy over and I'll return the favour, okay? Anyways come on in Hibiki." Natsu shot Hibiki a big grin, for some reason he wanted to rub it in that he was invited to see Lucy again. Hibiki just rolled his eyes so Natsu tried to push his luck.

"Hey Luce?" he asked trying to be timid like his sister. "What time do you work tomorrow?"

"Nine, why?"

"Well I was just thinking that since we work at the same time, maybe we could go to work together?" he looked at her and gave one of his biggest grins and waited for her to decide.

"Oh fine! However you better not be late!" she admonished as she started pushing him towards the road. He let her push him then waved at her as he walked back home.

Lucy's POV

"Sorry about that Hibiki, I only woke up not too long ago" Lucy said still feeling a bit guilty. "I hope you weren't waiting too long."

"It wasn't too long beautiful and may I say you look even more radiant now that you've cleaned yourself up." He teased. "But I hope you are going to take responsibility for making me wait by showing you an absolutely good time after you tell me all about why you were in the hospital. I was worried about you."

Lucy breathed a sigh of relief, he wasn't angry with her, she always expected that reaction, probably because of her father, and she had to remind herself that Hibiki was different.

"Well I was in the hospital because…" she paused as she realised that Hibiki probably wouldn't be as forgiving as she was towards Natsu. She probably would have told him straight out if she was still ma but she wasn't any more so she decided that being vague but truthful was probably her best option. "Well because two jerks at work were being stupid and one thing led to another and a table was thrown and I got hit. I was only in the hospital for observation and probably because the annoying doctor wanted to hit on me, ick." Lucy said making a face but laughing as she was over it now. However she could tell that Hibiki was trying not to let it show how much this story was bothering him.

"Lucy who did such a terrible thing? Let me know and I'll make sure that they get punished, however you want!" Lucy sighed again she would not have hesitated if she had still been mad, however she no longer wanted punishment or revenge or anything, especially not using Hibiki's family influence.

"Ugh, Hibiki it's no big deal. I'm fine, plus I'm still new not just at work but here in town in general. So there are lots of people that I don't know yet. I only found out that Natsu is practically my neighbour just yesterday! Besides my friend Erza is one of the supervisors at work, I doubt she let that incident go unpunished." Lucy said soothingly. "But thank you for wanting to protect me; you really are the greatest friend ever." Lucy said giving him a huge hug. Hibiki held her tight for a while until Lucy broke away. "Come on we still have that incredible day to start!" she said cheerfully. "Now since I was recently injured and missed work you'll pay for me right?" she coaxed.

"Of course my lady, what did you expect?" Hibiki stated as he did a flourishing bow, and then he looked up at her and winked.

Lucy giggled. "Onward to the theaters!" she replied.

Of course they were ridiculously early for the movie so Lucy decided to show her friend around town, to all the places that she knew, which turned out to be a lot more than she had thought thanks to her usual guides Levy and Erza who had grown up here. She doubted she even knew this much about her own hometown seeing as she had only been allowed out of the house to go to school. After showing Hibiki around a bit she realised that even if he had only waited a bit, the train ride here was at least three hours and she didn't know how long ago his breakfast had been, so she grabbed his hand and led him to a good restaurant.

Once they were finished eating (yes she ate again, so what?) they left just in time to make it to the movie. Lucy was starting to feel a bit uneasy since they had eaten. Ever since the restaurant this seemed less and less like an outing between friends and more like a date. She understood that he was paying, she had asked him to, but she was getting annoyed with the "oh what a cute couple!" and "You guys look so cute together!" comments since they had had lunch. Of course Hibiki was doing nothing to correct anyone and seemed to be doing more to actually look the part. She couldn't tell why she was getting so uncomfortable, she didn't dislike being out with Hibiki, but was not happy that he was treating this as a date.

Later that afternoon as Hibiki was getting ready to board the train to take him back to school he broached the subject she had been hoping to avoid. "Lucy I can tell that you have been thinking a lot this afternoon. I know that we were supposed to just hang out as friends, yet it is hard for me to deny that I want more than that. I am really glad that this turned out to be more like a date and I want to do it again. I realised today that us going out together would be much easier for you to realise if you can ever have feelings for me, so I do not plan on keeping my distance. I don't want to pressure you or anything, but next weekend I would like to see you again. Would you like to come see me next weekend? I can show you around my school, I know you want to go there, and if you stay for the weekend we can even go see Ren and Eve, they miss you a lot you know. Please?"

Lucy was shocked, she knew that based on how she felt today she should probably say no, especially an overnight visit, but she still wasn't sure what her feelings were about. She didn't know if she was just frustrated because her friendly outing had somehow turned into a date or if she disliked going on a date with him. "Okay, but maybe you should come here again next weekend I already have plans so there is no way I can spend the whole weekend over there."

"Oh right your breakfast plans." Hibiki growled.

"Actually I was thinking of my plans with Erza and Levy, but yes my breakfast plans with Wendy too."

"Alright I'll come next Sunday again, call me whenever you feel like it. I love you" he said as he kissed her on the cheek and boarded the train. Lucy was too dumbfounded to move, when she finally started heading home she was still too spaced out to realise someone she knew had witnessed the entire scene.

**Author's note:**

**Back to me again, so I hope you don't think I strayed too far from Hibiki's original character, I mean especially around Natsu I'm kind of taking it from when they were all supposed to work together and the Trimens were all, the men can leave we don't need them. So it's part that and part jealousy etc. Hope it was enjoyable.**


	11. SORRY!

Hey sorry everyone no this is not a new chapter. I'm sorry I'm sorry! I apologise profusely I am currently having writer's block for all my Fairy Tail stories so I decided to switch to something else until I got back into my favourite fairy Tail characters. I promise to come back to these stories, but I will finish my DGM one first as I need to actually start finishing other stories than just the one. So Project: New Exorcist will take precedence for now. If you have a preference for which of my Fairy Tail stories you would like me to finish first please send me a PM I will take it into account if I have enough people asking for a specific one. Again so sorry!


End file.
